


Hey, my gum!

by Armini_Donut



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gum swapping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armini_Donut/pseuds/Armini_Donut
Summary: Based on an OTP Prompt.Fukase stole Kuro's last piece of gum and he's hellbent on getting it back.Even if he does get slightly distracted.





	Hey, my gum!

That little shit. This wasn't the first time he's taken the last of something. First the Oreos, then the go-gurts, now his gum?

_His Big Red cinnamon gum._

_His favourite._

Kuro watched from the other end of the couch, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the redhead to his right. Fukase was oblivious, headphones plugged, fingers tapping away at his cell phone, jaw just-a chewing. From what Kuro could tell, he was playing some sort of rhythm game.

Huffing, he used that to his advantage and moved in for the kill, sliding up alongside his small lover. He pretended to be interested in his rapid tapping, head resting on Fukase's shoulder. The V4 spared him a quick glance before shifting in place, accommodating the taller loid beside him and making it to where he could have a better view of his screen.

Kuro smirked, leaning in a bit further to press a kiss to his neck, trailing his way upwards until he was able to nip at the lobe of his ear.

His lovely, little redhead faltered, his eyes still trained downwards onto the phone screen, but his thumbs made no attempt to continue their vigorous tap dancing. Kuro glanced down, snickering as his score began to plummet.

"Kuro," His victim finally spoke up, a hand moving to remove the plugs from his ears. Kuro simply ignored him, moving to trail his own hand down the front of Fukase's chest.

"Kuro.."

"Mm?"

Their eyes met just in time for Fukase to blow a bubble in front of him, luring it back into his mouth with his tongue, where it popped audibly before he began chewing again.

"What's up, dude?"

Kuro was too entranced by those lips to properly answer.

"Kuro-?"

"Nothing— Nothing. Just.. come here."

Fukase quickly inhaled as Kuro gathered him up into his arms, his smaller hands moving to place themselves against his chest. His phone slipped down and clattered to the floor as their lips came together. Passionate as ever, Kuro started slow, melting the both of them together before breaching the seam of Fukase's lips. A hand buried itself in that silky, red hair, holding him close.

They pulled away, breathless. Fukase couldn't help but stare at the ebony haired man before him, his face fully flushed.

Kuro brought his hand around, running it beneath his jaw before tilting his head up. He chewed, blew a bubble before him and popped it with a wink.

Only then did Fukase realize.

_"Hey! My gum!"_

"I'm just taking back what was mine, to begin with, little thief."


End file.
